Chimera (My Little Pony)
The Chimera is a minor antagonist from the animated televison show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is a fearsome and talking creature with a Saber-toothed tiger's head and front legs, a goat's head and hind legs, and a snake's head for a tail. She appears as the main antagonist in the seventeenth episode of the fourth season entitled "Somepony to Watch Over Me", despite having only one scene. She lives in the Flame Geyser Swamp. A chimera also appears in the chapter book Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon. She was voiced by Ellen Kennedy. Personality Though it is technically one single creature, each of the heads are independent and refer to each other as "sisters". They argue a lot about each other to see who is in charge of giving orders to the other two and they never agree to choose what to eat. *The tiger always believes himself the leader and that's why the goat scolds him. *The goat is bossy and scandalous. *The snake is sometimes peaceful and try to look sweet when she talks. The three together are a fearsome predator that likes eat pies and fillies. It should be noted that when someone enters the swamp, the chimera refers to him as his guest. Role in the series Apple Bloom encounters the chimera when she is trying to deliver pies and is crossing through the Flame Geyser Swamp, for Apple Bloom was trying to show that she was an independant "pony" and that she didn't always need someone to help and watch over her. The chimera attacks and chases Apple Bloom across the swamp with intent of eating her and the pies. Apple Bloom briefly gives the three-headed beast the slip and hides the pie cart in some bushes. As the chimera catches up and corners the filly, Applejack arrives and fight the Chimera. Applejack puts the snake head to sleep with a flute, then throws a chair into the tiger head's mouth, and when the chimera runs at her, the snake head's neck get caught in a tree and the tiger head's teeth get stuck in another tree, unable to remove them. Applejack appeases the goat head with some cheese. The chimera is left trapped in the trees afterwards and they move on. Trivia *In Greek mythology, the chimera is a monstrous fire-breathing creature with the body and head of a lion, a goat's head rising from its back, and a tail ending in a snake's head. **The lion's head being replaced by a tiger's head may be a reference to actual real life male lions as the chimera is portrayed to be female in mythology. *She is the third MLP: FiM villain to actually attempt to kill (technically eat) the protagonist. The first was Ahuizotl and the second was Sunset Shimmer. **Of course, she'd be considered the fourth if you include King Sombra. **Unlike them however, the chimera's motivations were out of pure predatory instincts rather than true evil. *The goat's head appears vaguely similar to Grogar, another previous generation villain. *It is never mentioned if something is done about the Chimera after the episode. navigation Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:My Little Pony villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rogues Category:Multi-beings Category:Amoral Category:Mongers Category:Predator Category:Hybrids Category:Inconclusive Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers